Not So Unrequited
by Indyrainb
Summary: Dean and Castiel both think their love for the other is unrequited... Not sure where this is going but Dean is a hunter and Cas is an angel no spoilers and rated M just incase - Destiel and probably some Sabriel on the side
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, that was close!" Dean gasped, closing the motel door and collapsing against it.  
"Yeah, too close." Sam agreed.  
"Hey, where's Cas?" Dean asked, trying not to let his panic show. Cas appeared in the middle of the room, collapsing with a cry of pain. Dean was at his side immediately, frantically asking what was wrong with the angel. After a minute or two, Cas got his bearings enough to answer,  
"Well Dean, I was injured in our hunt and as you would put it, I need a while for my 'mojo' to recover."  
"Cas, I'm so sorry man, you can stay with us for as long as you need!"  
"Yeah," Sam agreed, "it's our hunt that got you injured, so what do you need to get better?"  
"Thank you Sam, Dean." Cas said, while trying to ignore his heart doing flips at Dean's concern. _No, stop. He's just your friend, and will never be anything more. Why would someone as perfect as Dean want you?_ His brain told him cruelly.  
"No problem," Dean replied, flashing him a sincere smile, "Sam, why don't you go get us some grub, while I patch up Cas.  
"Sure." Sam answered, already grabbing the keys and opening the door.

Both Dean and Castiel tensed at the thought of being so close to one another, though neither of them noticed. A few minutes passed until Dean finally broke the silence.  
"Okay Cas, let's get you on the bed and then I can have a look at your injuries, okay?"  
"Okay." Cas said while attempting to stand and failing.  
"Woah Cas, lemme help you." Dean pulled Castiel up, slung his arm around his waist, and all but dragged him to the bed. The angel's trench coat was carefully peeled off, displaying more patches of deep red blood soaking through his shirt.  
"Shit, Cas this looks really bad, why don't you take your shirt off, while I go get the first aid kit, okay?"  
"Yes." Castiel replied almost too quickly, turning his head into a pillow to hide his blush.

Dean got up quickly and walked into the bathroom, blushing deeply at the exciting prospect of seeing Cas shirtless. He was almost sure he saw Castiel blush too...- _No he didn't blush, he's an angel of the freaking lord, you are not and never will be good enough for him. Why would he want a washed up hunter like you? _His brain set him straight, though his heart was still telling him otherwise.

Dean returned a few moments later, when Castiel had just about tamed his erratic heart beat, carrying a first aid kit, a roll of bandages and a bottle of cheap spirit. He stopped dead at the sight before him, dropping the alcohol and kit. Castiel was lying on _his _bed, in nothing but trousers. He looked _perfect,_ despite the cuts and gashes along the side of his muscled torso.

Just then Sam walked through the door with dinner, "Hey Dea- oh shit Cas, man you're pretty torn up." He said, stepping towards the angel for further inspection.

Dean couldn't stop the growl that emerged from his throat when Sam reached out to touch his angel. _What the fuck? Where did that come from? His. Since when was Cas __**his**__?!_

"Err Dean, you alright?"  
"Yeah fine, all this blood is making me feel ill, I'm going for a drive, you can sort Cas out."  
"What? Since when has blood made _you_, a _hunter_ feel ill?" But Dean had already left and was slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" Dean was sitting in his beloved Chevy Impala trying to calm down. After a few minutes he started the car and drove to the nearest bar.

He'd barely started his beer when a slutty blonde slid into the stool beside him. _That's your cue!_ His brain told him, though his heart protested. He took a long swig of beer before turning to face the girl, "Hey sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?" He offered, forcing a smile.  
"Hey, I'll have a vodka cranberry thanks." She replied with a wink.

Not 5 minutes later they were snogging against the bar's outside wall, "What's your name, sweetheart?" Dean managed when they separated for air.  
"Sophie, you?" She replied before diving back in.  
"Dean." He gasped, grabbing her hand and leading her towards his car, she followed willingly.

"See ya sweetheart." Dean said, pulling over outside Sophies apartment.  
"Yeah, see you around" she called over her shoulder, climbing out of the impala. Once she was out he pulled off and started towards their motel, dreading the conversation that clearly awaited him but too tired from their 'activities' to not I return. He turned on the radio to distract him, and sang along loudly to Led Zeppelin's Stairway To Heaven. "...and she's buying a stairway to heaven!" But this reminded him of a certain angel, and he quickly turned it off.

All too soon he was pulling into the motel's car park, and walking towards their door. He took a deep breath and entered.  
"Hello Dean, are you feeling better?" Castiel asked, and Dean visibly brightened at seeing him. "Hey Cas, yeah I'm feeling better thanks, what about you?" He answered, walking to sit next to Cas on the edge of the bed. "Better, now the wounds are clean and bandaged."

Castiel was happy that Dean was happy, that was until he smelled cheap perfumes and alcohol on Dean, and realised why he was happy.

Dean noticed Castiel frowning and asked, "Cas, you okay? Are you in pain?",worry creeping into his voice.  
"No, Dean did I upset you earlier?  
"What? Cas, no of course not! Why?" Dean replied honestly.  
"Well you stormed out saying you were sick, but then got drunk and had intercourse, I can only assume that you were lying and that the real reason was that I upset you, so you went and got 'cheered up' so to speak..." Cas couldn't stop the hurt that laced his voice.  
Dean looked away, ashamed when he saw the look of disappointment Cas' blue eyes. "Umm no Cas, that wasn't because of you, look just forget about it." He snapped, voice softening when he saw Cas flinch, "So anyway, where's Sam?"  
"He went to wash my clothes, at the laundrette downstairs, he gave me some of your clothes, hope you don't mind?" The angel said, gesturing to Dean's AC/DC t-shirt and jeans he now wore. "No, course not." He replied distractedly, "I'm gonna go shower, err see you in a bit."

Dean showered and got changed, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't get over how good Cas looked in his clothes. When he was finished Cas was half asleep, and Sam was snoring loudly. "Hey Cas, Cas..?" He whispered nudging the angel.  
"Dean... What..?" Cas replied sleepily, squinting in the light.  
"Cas, scoot up."  
"What why..?"  
"Well there's only 2 beds and Sam hogs the covers, so scoot up."  
"Okay." Castiel whispered, moving over and hiding his smile. Dean climbed in and turned so they were back to back. "Night Cas"  
"Goodnight Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rolled over and snuggled into the warm figure next to him with a content sigh. He was about to get up and sneak away before the girl woke up, call it force of habit, but then he realised who the figure was. Since Cas was still sleeping he decided he could just enjoy it while it lasted. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, thinking how he could get used to waking up next to someone everyday. _As long as that someone was Cas._ his mind supplies.

Castiel wakes up to find Dean sleeping peacefully, then Dean rolls over into his chest. He quickly closed his eyes as Dean glances at him. The angel expects him to shout at him about personal space or at least roll away disgusted, but Dean continues to snuggle into him and go back to sleep. He's sure Dean should feel his erratic heartbeat against his back, or feel his ragged breaths on the back of his neck. He can't believe it. Dean Winchester, is cuddling with _him_, Castiel. _Don't be stupid Castiel, he's obviously unaware and it just happened in his sleep_. He contemplates this for a moment then decides that his mind is right, and he feels embarrassed for ever thinking Dean would want to cuddle him. None the less, he settles down and goes to sleep, deciding that this would be worth a lecture on personal space.

Sam woke up and decided to go get breakfast for everyone, especially as he was still feeling guilty about Cas getting hurt. He threw on some jeans and looked over to find Castiel and Dean spooning. He couldn't say he was surprised though, he hoped this might make them finally realise their obvious attraction to one another. After years of intense 'eye sex', it seemed everyone knew _but_ them.

He returned 20 minutes later with pie for Dean and hamburgers for Cas, and woke them up. "Hey guys, Dean, Cas...Wake up guys."  
"Uh what shush." Dean mumbled, burying his face in the pillow.  
"Mmmn no, sleeping." He murmured sleepily, turning his face into the bed.  
"Guys, get up. I got pie and burgers..."  
"Okay, okay I'm getting up. Bitch."  
"Yeah sorry to cut your cuddle time short. Jerk."

Dean scowled and climbed out of bed, followed by a blushing Castiel. "We weren't cuddling Sam, we were sleeping." Castiel stated, tilting his head innocently, in a way that made Dean's heart speed up. "Yeah, anyway Sammy it's not my fault you hog the covers!"  
"Whatever, now go eat your breakfast." Sam retorted, giving him a bitchface.

Dean tried his hardest to ignore the far too sensual noises, well _moans_ actually, that Cas was making as he ate his burger. He made a mental note not to get Cas burgers in his presence, from now on, as it was hardly fair on him.

Castiel looked up from his burger to see Dean staring at him, he'd barely touched his pie, which was strange since it was his favourite. They locked eyes, minutes went by until Sam finally interrupted. "Okay, I'm umm, gonna go errr out... to go see a friend, you know out..." He trailed off, making his way towards the door, "Uh bye." Followed by the sound if the door closing.

"So Cas, guess it's just you and me." Dean stated awkwardly, finally pop breaking the intense eye contact. "Yes I suppose it is." Castiel replied, preparing himself for the rant about personal space that was sure to come now that Sam had left.

"Dean, I'm sorry about the sleeping incident," he starts, "It was accidental. I know I tend to have a problem with 'personal space', I didn't mean to... Please don't be mad."  
Dean takes a second to process what Castiel had just said, and he couldn't help the sadness in his voice as he answered. "Yeah Cas, it's fine... You know we were sleeping we didn't know it was happening, don't worry about it." He lies, trying to sound nonchalant.

Castiel could have sworn he saw disappointment flash across the hunter's face. _Of course he wasn't disappointed! It's just wishful thinking._ "Good, so you're not mad at me? I don't like it when you're mad at me." Castiel asks, tilting his head innocently. "No Cas, I'm not mad. Of course I'm not, how could I be mad at you?" Dean clarified.

Castiel smiled widely, "Thank you Dean."  
"No worries, so what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know... What do you usually do when you have spare time?" Castiel asked.  
"Umm, well we don't tend to have a lot of free time... We could go watch a movie, if you want?"  
"Okay, Dean."

They arrived at the he movie theatre, and picked out a horror movie. "So what flavour of popcorn do you want Cas?" Dean asked.  
"Popcorn..?"  
"Oh wow, yeah forgot. You don't usually eat... Well we will get sweet and salty and then you can try them both."  
"Okay Dean." Castiel answered, smiling widely.


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out, Dean and Castiel, a _hunter_ and an _angel_, are surprisingly scared of horror movies. By time they were half an hour into the movie Castiel was hiding his face in Dean's shoulder, and Dean was eating popcorn to distract himself. Luckily for Dean, the scary movie could be used to excuse his erratic heartbeat, but really it was a prime example of the effect Castiel had on him. When the movie finally came to an end, and the lights came back on, Castiel awkwardly detached himself from Dean and looked away, embarrassed.  
"So maybe we go see a comedy next time then Cas?" Dean joked, although he wouldn't dream of it this is the closest ever he'd felt to Cas and he wanted more.  
"Umm yes, maybe... Sorry Dean I didn't mean-"  
"Shush Cas, do I look angry?"  
"Well no bu-"  
"Then why are you apologising?"

Castiel opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it again, seemingly having trouble to find words. Dean loved that he could have that effect on the usually well-spoken and articulate angel.  
"I prefer sweet popcorn." He mused.  
"Me too, we'll just get sweet next time then." Dean suggested.  
_There it was again. Next time. Was this going to become a regular thing? Hopefully. Maybe Dean enjoyed this just as much as he did._  
"Yes, good idea."  
"So where next?"  
"I don't know, what do you suggest?"  
"Let's go get lunch."  
"Okay Dean."

When they returned to the motel Castiel couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Dean.  
"Today was very fun, Dean." The angel said honestly.  
"Yeah it really was," Dean replied, "I don't think I've had this much fun in ages- it was nice to take a day off from everything."  
"Yes, and I'm sure Sam needed it too."

Dean grinned and Castiel just couldn't resist, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the hunter's, hands coming up to hold his face. Dean froze. _Oh god he's kissing me. What do I do_? Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders and pushed him away roughly.  
"What the hell, Cas!?"  
"I..- er.." Castiel stuttered, in shock.  
"I am not gay!"  
Castiel turned and ran out of the motel room, not looking back. _Well obviously, you don't do THAT! _Dean's brain screamed.  
"Cas wait!" He called, but the angel was already gone.

Castiel pulled Dean's jacket closer around him, trying to shield himself from the evening wind. He hated that he was stuck in Dean's clothes, with nowhere else to go, and knew that he would have to return to the motel at some point. But not yet. _Look what you did now, you messed it all up. Dean will never want to see you again and it's not like you can go back to just friends._ His mind chastised him. He shook away the thought and just focused on walking.

Dean grabbed the keys and ran out if the motel, he figured since Castiel doesn't know the area, he can't have gone too far and set out to find him.

After 10 minutes or so he pulled up along side Castiel, who refused to acknowledge him.  
"Cas, get in please. You'll freeze out here, please Cas." Dean tried.  
The angel didn't stop walking or even look at Dean. "Please Cas, I'm sorry can we just talk?" Realising Castiel had no intentions of stopping, he quickly pulled over and jumped out the car. He walked to the angel and grabbed his wrist to hold him in place. "Cas..."  
"No Dean, you've made it perfectly clear how you feel and I don't wish to embarrass myself further." He snapped, shrugging Dean's hand off he continued to walk.

Dean ran to catch up with him and stubbornly stated, "Fine I will just walk with you."  
Castiel realised he couldn't win this and turned walking to the Impala and sitting in the passenger side. Dean smiled and followed Cas, taking his place behind the wheel.  
"Okay Dean, you want to talk. Then talk."


End file.
